Problem: For how many digits $C$ is the positive three-digit number $1C3$ a multiple of 3?
Solution: $1C3$ is a multiple of 3 if and only if the sum of the digits, $1+C+3$, is a multiple of 3. Plugging in each possible digit for $C$ gives us that $1+C+3$ is a multiple of 3 only for $C=2, 5, 8$. Thus, $1C3$ is a multiple of 3 for $\boxed{3}$ digits $C$.